Heart of Gold
by TheUnturnedTimeTurner
Summary: Victoire Weasley and Teddy Lupin had always been best friends. They were inseparable. But when Victoire enters her fifth year, will all of that change?


**Heart of Gold****  
**Chapter 1: Secrets

* * *

**VICTOIRE **

* * *

She couldn't wait to see him. She had been away at France visiting her Mama's family for practically the whole summer; she only had two weeks to spare before she returned to Hogwarts for her fifth year.

Victoire Weasley sighed as she stared out the window of her room, watching the waves slowly lap against each other on the shore line just a few metres away from Shell Cottage.  
It had been strangely quiet without spending every single day with him. Sure, it was great seeing her other relatives in France and all, but she couldn't stop herself from missing Teddy.

Ever since she could walk and talk, she and Teddy were joined at the hip. The only time they'd ever been separated was when Teddy had turned eleven and went off to Hogwarts; without Victoire. She remembered that year back in 2009 quite well, Victoire cried almost every day after his departure. His letters that he had sent her were amusing enough to read; filled with all the tales of him being sorted into Gryffindor, getting on the Quidditch team in his second year, making new friends and joining new clubs.

The next couple of years had flown by, and it was finally time for Victoire to attend Hogwarts herself. She remembered being so excited to finally be reunited with her best friend once more.

It'd be just like old times.

Suddenly, an owl flew in through her open bedroom window and dropped a letter in front of her. It hooted in a satisfactory way and sat perched on the edge of her desk, waiting for Victoire to send a reply back.

Victoire picked the letter up in front of her and saw that it was from Teddy. She was surprised, he normally never sent any letters. She opened it eagerly and started to read:

_Hey Vicky,_

I heard you just got back from France. It's been so weird not having seen each other in so long! I hope you had a good trip, though. I'm glad you're back. James and Al can be quite a pain to hang with for so long, especially considering the fact that they're only eight and seven.

The reason I'm writing to you, is to see if you'd like to meet up for some ice cream in Diagon Alley today at 3 at Florean Fortescue's. You up for it?

Love, Ted

Victoire grinned to herself as she ripped a piece of paper out of one of the notebooks she had on her desk in her room.

_Hey, Teddy!_

Long time no see! I'd love to meet up today. Will give me a chance to finally get away from Louis and Dom. See you at three!

Love, Vicky XX

"Victoire! Lunch!" called her Mama from the bottom of the stairs.

"Coming!" she shouted back, as she hurriedly tied the note to the owl's leg, "To Teddy Lupin, please!" she informed the bird, and the owl hooted in return, and with a twitch of its wings, it was gone once more.

She rushed down the stairs to the kitchen table, only to run into her father along the way. "Woah there, kiddo! What's the rush?" Bill laughed, as helped Victoire up from the floor.

"I told Teddy I'd meet him in Diagon Alley this afternoon at three at Florean Fortescue's...can I go?" she asked him.

"Sure," shrugged Bill, "we need to get yours, Dominique and Louis' books and new robes for school, since summer is almost over, anyway. What do you think, Fleur? You up for a trip to Diagon Alley after lunch?" he turned to his wife, who was setting down a plate full of those little rectangular sandwiches with either chicken, turkey or ham and cheese on them.

"I don't see why not?" said Fleur, as she sat down beside Bill.

Victoire's younger brother and sister joined them at the table five minutes later. "Oh yum! Lunch!" said Louis, as he grabbed five sandwiches and stuffed them into his mouth all at once. It looked quite disgusting, in Victoire's opinion. Her mother thought the same.

"Louis!" snapped Fleur, "Ne mangez pas si vite! Vous allez tomber malade!"

Louis dropped the sandwiches he was holding, "sorry," he mumbled through his mouthful of food.

"You excited to see Teddy?" Bill asked Victoire, surprising her suddenly.

Victoire nodded. "Yeah! This is the longest we've ever been apart! Well, besides from when Teddy started Hogwarts and I was still too young," she said.

Bill smiled fondly, "always together, the two of you."

"It's like they're _married_!" exclaimed Louis through yet another mouthful of food (he spat some crumbs on Victoire's face accidentally as he spoke).

"Louis!" she squeaked, her face turning bright red for some reason.

Beside her, Dominique started chanting: "Ted and Vicky, sitting in the tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes marriage, then-" before she could even finish her little song, Victoire had covered Dominique's hand with her mouth.

"Now now, kids, that's enough," said Bill, pretending to be stern, although his face was breaking into a smile. Victoire could see out of the corner of her eye, her mother was hiding a smile of her own. "It's almost 2:30. We'd better get going!" he said, standing up and grabbing his coat from off the back of the chair.

Luckily Louis and Dominique had stopped their antics, which Victoire was thankful for. After lunch, Victoire had put on a simple pair of worn-out looking shorts, flip flops, and a tank top. Her golden blonde hair was out and flowed down her back in majestic, soft waves. It was around 96 degrees outside, which had been the hottest day she had experienced so far this summer, so her outfit was completely appropriate, in her opinion.

"You should put some more clothes on," Fleur examined her daughter's outfit. "Too revealing."

"Mum!" squeaked Victoire. Behind her, Dominique and Louis sniggered to each other. She shot them a dirty look each.

"She's dressed that way to impress her boyfriend _Teddy_," said Dominique in a sing-song voice.

"Dominique," growled Victoire, "shut up!"

"Soyez silencieux!" Fleur snapped at Dominique and Louis. They both shut up immediately, and Victoire smirked at them.

"I think we're all ready," said her father, coming into the living room. They were going to floo to Diagon Alley, into the Leaky Cauldron.

Victoire stepped forward first, grabbing a bit of floo powder and threw it into the green fire, while she shouted, "Diagon Alley!" and vanished as soon as the ash had cleared.

Victoire landed not-so gracefully on her bottom as she had finally arrived at the Leaky Cauldron. She was about to stand up on her own, when a tanned hand had extended itself out towards her. "You okay there, Miss?" asked a deep, welcoming voice.

Victoire accepted the hand and felt herself being pulled up. She saw a _very_ tall, _very _handsome boy standing opposite her. He was lean, and muscular, and had wispy blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes. She stammered as she replied, "o-oh, er, yes, I am, thanks."

They stared at each other for a few more seconds, before Victoire realised she hadn't introduced herself. "Oh! I'm so sorry, I'm Victoire Weasley," she extended her hand for the boy to shake and he took it.

He grinned. "I've seen you around school," he commented. "I'm Andrew Bell, but you can call me Andy. Everyone does."

Victoire smiled, feeling her face starting to heat up from embarrassment. "Oh, really? Hey, you're on the Hufflepuff Quidditch team, right? Sixth year?" she said, remembering who he was.

Andy nodded. "Yeah! That's me. Hey, I was just about to grab a butterbeer from here before I leave, would you care to join me?" he asked.

"Oh," she said, "I-I'm sorry, but I kind of promised that I'd meet someone else right now?" she explained, glancing at the clock, seeing she only had five minutes to meet Teddy at Florean Fortescue's. The rest of her family was talking to the landlord - she could hear her father's booming laugh from the other side of the room.

Andy's face fell. "Oh, that's too bad. Well, maybe I'll see you around at Hogwarts, then?" he suggested.

Victoire felt a small smile spread across her face, "yeah, maybe," she said. They kept looking at each other before she realised she was late. "Oh! Sorry, I have to go now, but it was nice talking to you, Andy!" she said hurriedly, making her way towards the front door.

"Yeah, you too, Victoire," he yelled to her as she disappeared from sight.

It took Victoire another ten minutes to get to the ice cream parlour, but she finally made it and saw Teddy sitting at a table in the back of the busy little shop, checking the time on his watch.

"Vicky!" he exclaimed, as she appeared beside him. He stood up, and pulled her into a hug. She smelled really nice; like roses.

"It's so good to see you, Ted," she mumbled into his neck, as she wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning into the embrace. He was warm and comfortable. "I've missed you." They broke apart almost seconds later and sat back down.

"Yeah, me too," he said. "So how was France?" he asked her. He noticed that her skin looked _very _tanned and golden, it practically glowed in the sunlight. He wasn't sure if that was her Veela thing kicking in or if it was just from being out and about all summer long.

"It was pretty good," she said, "Mama's relatives did annoy me quite a bit though. They seemed to pick out my every flaw and comment on them extremely loudly, in public, where everybody could hear them." She rolled her eyes when she thought back to the day that the family had gone out to the beach, and Victoire was in a bikini, but her Mama's cousin kept poking her stomach and calling her 'fat' in French, when in reality she was actually quite skinny. It was a painful day, but she pulled through. Her younger sister Dominique, of course, got all the praise from the relatives. She had always been the favourite from the moment she was born.

"Wow," said Teddy, taking a sip from the glass of water that had just refilled by itself. "They sound pretty harsh."

Victoire sighed. "Yeah, it was, but I'm used to it. Besides, they're family. And I only see them like once every three years. So, how was your summer?" she asked, keen to change the subject.

"It was pretty awesome," Teddy said. "I went to the Quidditch World Cup in Ireland with Ron, Hermione, their kids and Harry and Ginny, with James and Albus."

"Oh, I bet that would've been heaps more fun than going to France!" exclaimed Victoire. She was actually jealous of the others getting to go to such an awesome once-in-a-lifetime event.

The pair of them talked and ate their icecreams for a little over half an hour, before they both left to go find their families.

"I'll see you when we get back to school, Vicky!" Ted called to her as he was dragged away by Andromeda.

"How's your _boyfriend_, Vicky? Do you _luurve _him?" giggled Louis as Victoire found her family standing outside the Leaky Cauldron.

She glared at him. "I do _not_ love him!"

Although, for the first time in forever, Victoire wasn't so sure about that.

* * *

**So, how was that? Did you like it? Hate it? Want to read more? Let me know in a review! :D**


End file.
